Whispers In The Dark
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Shane knows Mitchie is in need of help, but she's is denying everything. Will he ever be able to help her through her abusive relationship with Nate? Shane/Mitchie. Oneshot.


**The idea came to me when listening to the song Whispers In The Dark by the amazing band Skillet. I worked quite hard on this so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :D**

**Warning: The characters are a little AU. Oh and rated T for one use of bad language.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. What a shame..._**

**

* * *

**

---

Whispers In The Dark

By

_CatchTheRainbow_

--

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

Shane Gray watched from his locker as Nate Black but his arms 'caringly' around his girlfriend Mitchie Torres. Shane was one of Mitchie's best friends and couldn't help that he was also hopelessly in love with her. He knew there was nothing caring about the way Nate put his arms around Mitchie. He looked at Mitchie more intently and saw something deep in her eyes. Fear.

-

-

"What's that on your arm?" Shane asked Mitchie suspiciously. They were at his house on a Thursday night doing homework. Mitchie looked up from her notes.

"What's what?" She asked rather innocently. He took her arm in his and lifted up her sleeve a little more to show her what he had previously saw.

"That. What is it?" He asked concern edging into his voice as he revealed a purple bruise now forming a dark circle in the middle of her arm. Mitchie bit her lip and forcefully withdrew her arm from Shane's grip and view.

"I-It's nothing. I just banged my arm on a table, no biggy." She covered up quickly. Still biting her lip, she quickly shielded her arm by sliding down her sleeve fully over arm and holding onto to it protectively. Shane sighed, he knew she was lying. Something was up and he wanted to know.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Mitchie looked cowardly as Nate led her out of Shane's room forcefully. Mitchie had been talking back to Nate after he had criticized her song she had spent months on.

"Mitchie, can I speak to you outside." Nate had said whilst glaring at her. Something about Nate's voice sounded too grim and dark in Shane ears. Mitchie trembling looked back at Shane at what seemed helplessly. As if she was trying to tell him something. Everyone who was in the room looked around at each other confused.

"I wonder what that was about." Caitlyn asked suspiciously. Jason, Peggy, Sierra and Lola all nodded in agreement. Shane however wasn't listening for he was still looking worriedly at the closed door, wondering what was going on out there. What seemed like decades for Shane but which was only really 5 minutes later, Nate walked back into the room alone looking calm and innocent.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked immediately. Nate looked at him his expression not changing.

"She had to go home. You know how mums can be." Everyone else nodded in understanding but Shane kept his eyes narrowed at Nate. Nate avoided his hard gaze and at that moment Shane knew something was definitely wrong.

-

-

"Just head on up Shane. She had come home rushing up to her room covering the side of her face. I'm worried about her but she won't let me see her. Maybe she'll warm to you." Connie Torres, Mitchie's mother smiled sweetly at Shane.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres." Shane thanked her quietly and walked up the stairs. His destination Mitchie's room.

Shane turned round the corner into the main corridor and into Mitchie's room. He walked in quietly, immediately setting eyes on her figure. Her hair was wet making it easy to tell she had just come home from the pouring rain. Her lips quivered as she looked down at the floor. Her long brown her was shielding most of her face so Shane couldn't really see her properly. She hadn't heard Shane come in so he cleared his throat to make is presence known.

"Mitch?" Shane whispered softly. Mitchie jumped and looked up upon hearing Shane's voice. Her eyes locked with his and the fear he had seen before was now definitely clear in her pupils. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but what stood out most to Shane was what made a small gasp escape his lips.

A huge gash was forming on the right sight of her face. A mixture of reds and purples. At Shane's look of pure horror Mitchie immediately knew she looked a wreck. Her chin began to tremble then her lips quivered once again. She let out a small whimpering as the tears escaped her eyelids. Shane rushed to her side and held her against him. She wept in his arms and Shane could only comfort her solemnly. He had a pretty good idea who had did this to her but he wanted to actually her it _from _her.

"Mitch…who did this to you?" Mitchie looked directly into Shane's eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. He held her face in both of his hands gently, awaiting her answer.

"N-No one. I-I…I fell." Shane searched her eyes for a trace of anything else but found nothing. She was clearly good at hiding things. He lightly traced his thumb over her newly forming bruise and she sucked in a breath of pain at the contact.

"Sorry." He whispered. Removing his thumb instantly. She mumbled a reply Shane couldn't make out but he let it go. He pulled her close to him again. Silently vowing the person who did this do her wouldn't get away with this.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
_

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

Mitchie groaned as she buried her face deeper into her pillow. Numerous thoughts ran in and out of her mind. Why hadn't she broken up with Nate yet? She couldn't handle the abusive beatings any more and besides, she was already in love with someone else. That's right Mitchie was head over heels for her good friend Shane Gray. He was sweet and sensitive and she knew he would never hurt her.

Unlike a certain 'caring boyfriend.'

Mitchie got off her bed and went to her bathroom. A groan once again passed through her lips. The gash on her face looked more noticeable than before and she didn't want people worrying. Especially Shane who was already on to her. She raked her and hand through her straight strands of brown hair and sighed frustratedly. Why out of all the people in the world did she end up in this situation?

-

-

Shane hadn't meant to but he just couldn't resist. He had kissed Mitchie while they were watching TV at his house. He didn't regret it of course. The kiss was more perfect then he could have ever imagined. He had leaned in catching her off guard as she was watching the screen. She took a minute to respond because of shock but she did eventually, Passionately at that. It was soft yet fiery and there lips moved together in sync. Once they pulled away a dazed expression crossed both of their features.

"Wow." Shane said in a dream like state. Mitchie was about to respond when she had a thought. Mental images enveloped into her mind of Nate and his reaction if he ever found out about this. She bit her lip and shakily stood up from Shane's couch.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked a confusion yet concern vivid in his voice. She looked away from his eyes.

"Shane, I-I have to go. I'm sorry." She walked quickly to the door and left shaking uncontrollably and the shaking continued as she made her way back to her own house. Shane back at his house just sat there on his couch with his face buried in his hands. They both shared the same thought but for completly different reasons. _'What have I done?'_

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

"What did you say?" Nate's voice was dark and demeaning. Mitchie gulped back her nerves as she spoke again.

"I'm…b-breaking up with you Nate." Nate's face was fuming as Mitchie continued.

"I'm tired of you. You and your abusive ways. I don't love you and never have." Nate walked up to her looking down at her grimly. She had to turn her face away from his fear striking eyes for he was alarmingly close.

"You don't love me huh? …and who do you supposedly _love._" He spat the last word at her causing her to flinch. With all the strength, confidence and bravery she had left in her, Mitchie was just about able to look Nate in the eye and say the name of the boy who had captured her heart.

"Shane." The anger in Nate's eyes at that moment had Mitchie more frightened than ever before. She tried backing away from him but he gripped her arm. Causing her to bend down in pain as she looked up at him fearfully.

"No. You're staying here. I may have to knock some sense into you for you to realize I'm the one for you." Mitchie looked at him with loathing written clear on her face and surprisingly off guard; she kicked Nate in his shin. Nate released his death grip on Mitchie as he yelped out in pain holding his shin. Mitchie took this as her opportunity and made a run for it. She burst out if the Black's house hold and quickly grabbed out her phone as she ran.

She then pressed speed dial number two. Shane's number.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

In Shane's bedroom, Mitchie sat in Shane's arms as she told him the remainder of her last encounter with Nate.

"Then I kicked him and ran off." She finished off. Shane was over the moon for two reasons. Mitchie had finally admitted the truth and she had also revealed to him something he could only dream of her saying. Those three precious little words.

"I'll make him pay for this. Every fucking thing he's ever done to you." She snuggled herself more into Shane. For once feeling safe.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

"I love you." She breathed out and leaned into Shane's awaiting lips. He smiled widely after hearing her soft words.

"I love you too." He murmured, also leaning in. At that very moment Nate was grabbing a picture of Mitchie off his wall and looking at it purposefully.

_Whispers in the dark_

Mitchie and Shane's lips were getting closer. Their proximity thinning. Nate clenched the picture hard looking at Mitchie's smiling face.

_Whispers in the dark_

Shane and Mitchie finally closed the gap. Their kiss passionate and soft. They both smiled into the kiss not knowing from afar Nate Black was pinning Mitchie's picture right in the middle of his wall.

_Whispers in the daaaark_

Mitchie pulled apart from Shane. Resting her forehead against Shane's tenderly. They smiled lovingly at each other. Oblivious to the world and a cunning smile from Nate Black in another household.

"I'll get you back one day Mitchie Torres. Mark my words." Were Nate's cold determined words. Though it was more than clear Mitchie was more than safe in the arms of Shane Gray.

_Fin. _

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm trying to expand my skills. Please review! I'd like to know your opinions. Do you think I should continue?**

**Natalie x**


End file.
